The present invention is directed to a setting tool for a nail or the like, for example fastening nails for body-proper bones.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,492,452, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference thereto and which claims priority from German Application 43 00 039, discloses a setting tool which is composed of an elongated, pencil-like grip part having one end provided with a pressure/impact head and the other end having retaining means for a fastening nail, which is used for fastening a cover membrane to a bone having a bone void. The retaining means for the fastening nail is provided with at least two resilient gripper jaws. The operator grasps the setting tool by hand and either presses the fastening nail into the bone or strikes the impact head of the tool with a hammer to drive the fastening nail into the bone.